<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When War Came to the Tower by AMaskOnTwoFaces</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506822">When War Came to the Tower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMaskOnTwoFaces/pseuds/AMaskOnTwoFaces'>AMaskOnTwoFaces</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Poetry [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMaskOnTwoFaces/pseuds/AMaskOnTwoFaces</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A pivotal death occurs</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Poetry [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When War Came to the Tower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been in the notes on my phone since I laid on the floor of my apartment's living room procrastinating working on finals a year ago.  Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There were once two men who faced each other</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On a stony tower's edge</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One was light, the other not</span>
</p><p>
  <span>War between them drove a wedge</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bony old fingers forsook </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their stick of elder wood</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They found there was no magic here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That would serve the greater good</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doubt enfolded the younger man</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though his shoulders were sharp and thin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For while he came to take life away</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found he couldn't begin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so there came a darker man</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To take the young man's place</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as the lord of the light begged for his life</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grimace passed his face</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was loathing present there</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though the lord pleaded all the same</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Avada Kadavra' the darker snarled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And duly out it came</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There had been a man hidden unseen </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Under a cloak of death</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched his mentor fall, fall, fall</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gasping his last breath</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Questions, comments, ideas, concerns, or emotional outbursts? Feel free to leave any and all of these in the comments below!! Kudos are also gladly welcomed; they feed this author’s soul!</p><p>((For anyone who might follow some of my other work (which hasn't been updated in well over a year...sorry), I currently have a goal of posting one thing a week.  Will I miss a week here or there? Probably.  However, I somehow still have a full-time job AND two teaching positions, even in this crisis, so on top all the cleaning and maintenance tasks I thought I finally had the time to do, I'm actually still fairly busy, and definitely not one of the many people out there fighting boredom.  Also, I think now that the shock and change has settled down, creativity will hopefully be coming a little easier than it has in the past couple of weeks; I've opened several of my in-progress works over the past month, but couldn't find enough inspiration to get more than a sentence or two down before I called it quits.  At least until today! I made some intense progress on one of my various plot bunnies; this one is a sequel to one of my existing works, and I've fleshed it out enough that I think I'll be posting it as a one-shot next week!!))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>